<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Jhonlock]“嗯，我们是最好的朋友啊。” by KUREKOTO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774687">[Jhonlock]“嗯，我们是最好的朋友啊。”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUREKOTO/pseuds/KUREKOTO'>KUREKOTO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt, M/M, Married John Watson, Sherlock Has A Crush, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock is a Mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUREKOTO/pseuds/KUREKOTO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John希望Sherlock能作为他的伴郎</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Jhonlock]“嗯，我们是最好的朋友啊。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ 你希望我当你的伴郎......？ ”<br/>
Sherlock难得露出迟疑的表情，微微蹙起眉头看着侧身的人。</p><p> </p><p>不对难得一见的迟疑表情做出什么反应，John点了头然后开口 “ 是，对，我希望你能当我的伴郎。 ”</p><p>抿了一口杯中漂浮着一颗眼珠的茶。除了人际关系之外能洞察秋毫的男人还是一脸疑惑的看着眼前的人。</p><p> </p><p>见Sherlock久久不回应，John看着Sherlock手中的「茶」，顺口拉了一个话题。<br/>
“ 呃......那个好喝吗？ ”</p><p>“ 噢，这个？你说这个吗？哈德森太太的茶包品味是值得信赖的。 ”<br/>
Sherlock朝着未来的新郎举起茶杯致敬，然后拉出一抹得意的笑。</p><p> </p><p>“ ......好的。 ”<br/>
John 决定不多做评论。</p><p>“ 所以John......伴郎不是应该要找与你『关系最要好』的人？ ”<br/>
言下之意为 ‘ 你过来干什么？终于疯了吗？ ’</p><p>John有些无奈地扯了扯嘴角，轻咳。<br/>
“ ......你，Sherlock Holmes............是我认为我最好的朋友。 ”</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock直直瞪着他差不多有三秒 “ ......我？ ”<br/>
John觉得这样的Sherlock有点好笑 “ 是，你。 ”</p><p>“ 你确定不是要找......那个什么来着...... Mike Stamford......？ ”</p><p>“不Sherlock，是你，我想找你。”</p><p>“我会不经意讲出非常多不合宜婚礼的话。”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>“我有很大的可能性会惹脑半场以上的人。”</p><p>“Ah是的。”</p><p>“我从来没有致词过。”</p><p>“非常显然。”</p><p> </p><p>John看着他，微微勾起嘴角，半个身子撑在桌子上，笑着摇了摇头 “ 看，Sherlock，这必须由你，由我最好朋友Sherlock Holmes来。拜讬。 ”</p><p> </p><p>看了一眼『最好的朋友』的脸，Sherlock垂下眼帘。<br/>
拉出一抹他能做到最好的微笑，放弃似地笑了一声，最后他又举起了茶杯像John致敬。<br/>
“ ......嗯......好吧，因为我们是，最好的朋友啊。 ”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>大概是John(←←←←)Sherlock<br/>對沒錯，是虐心30題的，雖然我覺得沒有心裡描寫看不太出來喇。<br/>不過也可以解釋成Sherlock把自己像人的部分隱藏的很完美。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>